Her Highness, Alibaba
by Arabelle Rae
Summary: One fateful day, 7-year-old Alibaba Saluja encountered some "unexpected guests" during her brother's coronation day. Losing her father and separated from her brothers, she'll have to escape, survive on her own. Alibaba knew the outside world is harsh and chose to live as a boy from now on. But what about love? Fem!Alibaba x ?
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic! I don't see that many Fem!Alibaba around here, sooo I thought it'll be nice to post this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, but I do own this story.

* * *

Prologue

Memories

The king of Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, strolled along the lush, green court inside his palace with his 7-year-old daughter, Alibaba, following next to him. They stopped just behind the gates of their palace and outside, both noticed a group of four men, loitering and wearing their knives and swords around their belts. There was a moment of silence but before it reached even a minute, Alibaba spoke up.

"Papa", she said.

"What is it, my dear?" her father replied, turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Who are those people?" She asked out of curiosity.

**They don't look like the typical travelers, better watch out and be aware.** He stared blankly at the group, lost in his thoughts. He then felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see his daughter.

"Can we go back inside, papa?" she asked. **I didn't get an answer from him, then must be important.**

"Of course, sweetheart" he replies, looking at her with a small, yet soft smile.

Holding his daughter's hand, the king and his princess went back to the palace. They strolled past the two flower gardens that were planted on the grassy plains of the court. Arriving in front of their home, the king pushes one of the tall, elegant double-doors and made way for his daughter to enter first. Inside, a grand double staircase made of fine mahogany wood could be seen at first sight; white, cushioned chairs for guests located beside the stairs, and two potted plants at each sides. The room was perfectly symmetrical, and past the stairs was the living room. The walls were looking new like it was newly built and the floor was polished, shining as if it was waiting for the royal family to come back and set foot on it. They found Sahbmad sitting down on one of the couches, finishing the last of his homework for the day.

"Onii-chan!" Alibaba runs toward her brother, arms held out and ready for being a helicopter.

"Ali!" he replied. He stooped at his sister's level, he catches his sister as if on cue and swings her around playfully.

He watched his children played a little and told Sahbmad to take care of her, then head back towards his unavoidable paper work.

"Let's play a game, onii-chan."

"Then what game shall we play?" He put Alibaba down, who then made her thinking pose with her right thumb set on part of her cheek and her forefinger on the other.

"Hmmm…Oh, I know! How about we play 'Hide-N-Seek'?" she inquired.

"Sounds fantastic, but it's time for training." He replied and slightly dragged Alibaba to the back of the castle to begin their training.

"Ugh! Alright, but after we're done, can we still play?" She replied and changed her expression from disappointment to anticipation, waiting for her brother's reply.

He laughed softly and said "Alright, then. Let's go."

* * *

Somewhere around 10, Alibaba carefully sneaked out of her room; pass the hallway, down the stairs and out the back door. She made sure nobody woke up from her mini journey to the backyard, along with a desire to gaze at the starry night sky. She quickly and quietly walked to the designation and noticed a figure lying on the grassy floor. Alibaba decided to get closer to the figure, but unexpectedly found her father there when she was close enough to notice who the figure belonged to. She sighed in relief and sat next to him; hands propped up behind her to balance her body and looked up at the beautiful starry sky.

"Ali," he broke the silence that went on for a few minutes, "What do you think of this country?"

"I do love it, papa"

"What will you do to protect it?"

"Well, I'll try anything to protect our home, except asking enemies for help of course. That would be a disgrace to our kingdom." She stared up at the sky with a blank face.

**She's so much like her mother; even her response and behavior are alike. **The king thought and left the night silent. This night would be a treasure to his majesty and his daughter; a very special night indeed.

This is what you call "the silence before the storm".

* * *

~ 5 months later-Coronation Day ~

The people were having their usual festivities when a new king is about to be crowned. Shops could be seen almost everywhere on the streets. Rumors can be heard about their new king and hoping if he could lead the country to safety.

This day was when the current king, Rashid, could finally retire from his position and his paper work. It was the day when everybody was eager to see their new king and this very day . . . it wasn't a good memory to remembered.

Inside the chapel, every seat was taken by high-ranking guests-nobles, small rulers, officials-attending the king's eldest son, Ahbmad Saluja's coronation. In the front of the seats were the current king, Sahbmad, and Alibaba.

Once the ceremony began, a rumbling sound came from outside and some screaming could be heard also. Two nobles immediately ran up to the windows and took a peek on what's causing the ruckus.

"Your Highness (Rashid), there's a large group of bandits coming this way and fast", they both said in unison.

The doors were then burst open just after they stated the problem, revealing the same group from five months ago.

"Don't worry; we're just here to kill only the royalties of Balbadd." A bloodthirsty smile crawled to the leader's face. He took out his weapon and carefully slid his long fingers along the back of the blade, imagining it covered with deep red liquid.

The king-to-be shivered at the leader's actions and ordered the soldiers to attack.

The said group took a fighting stance, but before they could land even one single hit, they were all immediately wiped out by three other bandits. Just three men could defeat all of the soldiers; that's because they weren't the typical criminals people would expect to be. Each of them had a weapon that held special powers; they were dungeon conquerors.

Rashid then understood the dire situation, also realizing that his daughter was still here. "Run, Ali! You must get out of here" he told her.

"B-b-but I don't want to leave you here", she tried to stand her ground but her father kept her from doing that. **I need to get Ali to escape and fast. **He quickly looked for a way out when a sword had stabbed his stomach, falling onto the ground.

"PAPA!" Blood was now all over the young girl.

"You're next, princess." He stated what was about to be true when Sahbmad knocked him out cold with a candelabrum with a long stand, holding it like a staff.

He rushed to his sister, trying to calm her down in every way he can.

"Ali, it's okay now; you're safe. You should get out of here. That _is_ what father wanted, is it not?"

"Yes, but *hic* he didn't have to leave me alone.*hic*"

"But you're not. I'm here with you. You could also make friends you can trust. Father is still here in our hearts so we won't have to feel lonely."

She finally cried onto her brother's shoulder and left tears staining his clothing, not that he minded. **I'll need to get Ali out of here before the enemies get to her. **Grabbing her sister's hand, he moved her away from their father's cold body and towards the shrine. Sahbmad went behind it, still holding onto his sister, and found a trap door camouflaged by a rug.

"Ali, listen to me. Father wanted you to escape and we can't let him down now. He's watching over us up in the sky so there's no need to cry." (A/N: hehehe, that rhymed)

"Okay." She said sniffling sadly. "But I'm not leaving without you."

"Alright. We have to go, now."

Sahbmad then opened the trap door and suggested for Ali to go first. She nodded slightly, turns around so her body faced the ladder that led to an underground tunnel, and climbs down to the tunnel. Once she was at the bottom, she faced her brother and told him, "Your turn onii-chan."

He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Gome, Ali. This is good-bye for us until we meet again."

Alibaba was shocked from his words, but before she could climb up again, her brother had already closed off the door and blocked it with the heavy shrine.

"Onii-chan!" she cried while banging the door, hoping he could open it up for her. Unfortunately, he could not hear it and she gave up, considering the fact that it was too loud for anyone to hear her during the attack. She slid down the ladder once again and sat on the ground, processing on what her brother had just said and did to her.

"But you promised, *hic* you promised that we escape together. So that I wouldn't be alone." She whispered to herself, sitting on the dirt floor. Tears where threatening to fall again, but she didn't let that happen. Instead, she got up and ran with full speed towards the exit in the tunnel. All of the events that happened on this specific day, affected Alibaba in a certain way for her survival.

**I will come back for this country when I get stronger. Wait for me Balbadd, Sahmad nii-chan.**

* * *

**I'm writing chappy one now and I'm not a very fast pace person, so it'll come a wee bit late. Umm, yeah so that's all for today. Hope you like it, please comment and review. I don't expect my story to be popular anyways, but give me some love at least. Thank You and See Ya Later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for your precious reviews and comments. I really loved them and appreciate your support. Special shout-outs to these people!**

**Nefarious Seraph 13: I am so planning that but there will be a twist in it. Mwahaha **ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**krikanalo: It does make a lot more sense, thank you. And I took my time to fix it. Yay!**

**So, this story may follow a few scenes from the manga, some parts may be cut out and some may be an addition or different. It will be like this until the group arrives in Sindria, or earlier. Then my plot bunny wouldn't have to jump an extra mile or so. Oh, and I'm sorry for disappearing for a week.**

**I think I'm overreacting to this….**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, maybe some OC's will appear, but the whole idea is mine.

Chapter 1

The night was cold and silent. The only sound was the chirping crickets and Alibaba's racing heart. She found herself sitting up on her bed, panting, and sweaty. Guiding her blanket to her forehead, she dried the sweat off and falls back down on her bed. Waking up from a nightmare isn't a preferable way to start off the day, especially 3 in the morning.

**That memory has been haunting me for the last few days already. It doesn't help me at all. When is it going to stop?** She shook her head softly at the thought.

For the rest of the night (err morning) she stayed awake, rethinking of her plan to get back to her home country. Dawn finally arrived, sunlight poured into the small window beside her bed. The soft rays adorned Alibaba's face, as if the sun came out just for her. She sighed and got up from her bed.

"Well, now's not the time to sulk around. Have to get to work anyways" she told herself.

She trudges across the hallway to her bathroom and abruptly stops in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection. Her hair is short enough to pass as a boy with the little cowlick on top, chest wrapped up in tight cloth-like bandages, covered by her soft blue shirt. Dark circles formed just below her eyes, but they were barely noticeable. She shrugged it off of her mind as she went over her morning routine: taking a morning shower, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed.

Once she is done, she walks toward the front door, paused, and looked back at her little house. The first room you would see is a not-too-small yet cozy living room. An arch doorway carved into the left wall, leading to the kitchen. On the right of the living room, there was a short hallway that leads to her room and the bathroom. She gives her house a last look before finally leaving for her job.

* * *

"Aren't you going to do something about this? Driver?" asked Budel. (A/N: Remember that fat guy in the beginning? Let's call him 'Pig'. How does that sound?)

"My deepest apologies, Pig-sama." Replies Alibaba.

**Geez, why don't you do something about it since you're the one who complained. ** She scowled as she turned back to the reins.

"Hey take your dirty hands off of my apples!" Pig yelled at a blue haired boy.

"Oi, kid. Those apples are for boss only!" said Alibaba.

"Let me have one, please mister?" The kid begged with puppy eyes towards Alibaba.

"Do you have the money for them?"

"Nope", he said gleefully while putting up a smile like he's proud of it.

**Then how is he going to pay for this ride?!** She sweat dropped at his confession. She turned back to the camels, keeping watch of the road. Once she was bored, (it was only for a few minutes and now she's bored?!) she turned back to the cart to see what's happening now. Her jaw dropped at the scene she is now witnessing.

**I must be imagining right? Please, lord, tell me that what I am seeing is just a hallucination.** Her prayers weren't answered and felt dread washes over her. The blue haired kid was snuggling into Pig's "man boobs" and asked, "Mister, you're a guy but you have boobs! What's up with that?"

Pig was all red and steam rose from his ears, gritting his teeth all at the same time.

"How dare you, you damned brat!"

He was about to stomp on the boy, but Alibaba pushed him aside and took on the punishment for him.

"I'm very sorry, sir! He didn't mean any harm!" She quickly apologized and left with the kid on a "break". They were far enough so Pig couldn't hear their conversation. She pulled on the kid's shirt collar and shook him back and forth, feet dangling and waving above the ground.

"You stupid brat! Do you know who that is?! He's the famous and rich winemaker, Pig-sama."

She scolded him until Pig got tired of waiting and whined. (Come on, it's only been a few seconds and he gets tired that quickly?)

"Hey driver, how long is your break gonna go?!"

"Just a second, Pig-sama!" she replies.

They went back into the cart and started moving; catching up to the caravan they joined in the beginning of the trip. But what they don't know is that a small green worm popped up from the sand beside the cart. A desert hyacinth appeared only seconds after the worm, creating a wide crater around the caravan. The cart tipped over and one barrel of wine fell along with a little girl, about 4 years old. Both Alibaba and Pig stretches their hands out, trying to reach for the girl but failed nonetheless because Pig caught his wine first. (See, couldn't trust him a bit, even in my story) Alibaba stared in shock that she couldn't help her at all and let the girl fall into the mouth of the flower.

**Somebody help, save her!** She screams inside her mind, but her body froze with fear.

"Hey driver, I got my wine back." She didn't respond to him. "Hurry up! The flower got its prey and we don't have enough time left until it finishes." Alibaba still froze. "Tch. Hey woman," he went over to the girl's mother, "if you really want that child, then you could make more with me. Now hurry up and tell the driv-." He was knocked down from Alibaba, giving him a punch to the side of his head. He flew a couple meters or so and landed on his side with foam forming in his mouth.

**Screw it! I'm not going to wait for someone anymore!** She quickly grabs a barrel of wine and slips into the crater.** This desert hyacinth can also get drunk too. While the wine goes through the system, the flower should return back to the sand.** She raises the barrel to the top of her head and chucks it to the flower's mouth. The wines are now drooping, giving the signal that it's drunk. Alibaba slides down further into the crater, grabs the girl and climbs back up to hand her over to the mother. Alibaba was relieved but one of the vines moved slightly in the background.

"Alibaba, you're not out of the clear yet!"

But the warning was too late. One of the flower's vines shot up and grabs the nearest prey, Alibaba.

"Agh!" Another vine whipped the back of her head and she lost all strength to struggle.

**That probably had natural sedatives on it. Wait why am I thinking that now?!** (Probably because it says so in the script, which is made by the author) **I can't die here yet. I still have yet to conquer a dungeon.**

Back to the "audience", the blue haired kid quickly took out his turban and loaded with the rest of the wine. Some people watched and wondered if that kid needed to know that this is serious and they needed help, not goofing around with the turban.

"Fly, magic turban" he said softly for only the turban to here.

It rises up slowly and flies over the flower and Alibaba. The people were now taken back of their thoughts as they watched in astonishment. The kid smiles as he has the perfect plan to rescue Alibaba.

"Don't give up mister!" he shouted, gaining Alibaba's attention.

Her eyes widened at the scene played out for her.** I don't believe this, a kid and a flying turban? It must be a mirage, but he's way too close to be one.** She quickly threw her thoughts away as she saw the kid dropping down the wine. But before that, she heard a disgustingly familiar voice.

"Hey, what are you doing with my wine? Think about it, those wine cost more than 300 people and you would give it up for just a measly brat?!" Pig screamed his logic to the kid.

The kid raises his right hand up.

"Please, I beg you to stop! STOP IT!" begged Pig.

And waved his hand down to signal the turban to drop the wine. By now, Pig was back to where the spot Alibaba had hit him, since his plead failed to go through the kid's brain. Back to the flower, it was now lying lifeless on the pit of the crater; the vines dropped and released hold of Alibaba in midair. The kid swopped down and caught her safely. They flew back to the awaiting group and landed the turban. Aladdin wrapped back on his head and was about to ask for Alibaba's condition, but she talked first and left him no time to ask.

"Thanks for saving my life back there. Umm, I didn't catch your name though. What is it?"

"The name's Aladdin. And you're welcome. Are you alright, though?"

"Yep! And my name's Alibaba. Nice to meet you, Aladdin."

"Hm!"

* * *

**Ok, that's all for today folks! Like I said, this story will go a bit similar to the manga but with twists in it. And please tell me if the pace is okay. I'm sorry for disappearing for a week but I warned you, I'm not a fast updater. Leave a review or comment and I'll see you next time. Adieu~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, I came back after a long break and I am sorry for that. School started on my birthday and I had homework since then. Really sucks, doesn't it? Enough with the excuses and I will continue my awesome life...probably. **

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: You people already know it and I really don't want to repeat every single time I post a chapter.

Chapter 2

After everyone had said their thanks and farewells, Alibaba and Aladdin rode back to Chrishan on their cart, dragging along an unconscious Pig. They reached the town in a matter of minutes and went into the middle of town, dropping the unconscious Pig. They both grinned at the scene they caused, people staring at them and the poor Pig, lying lifelessly on the ground. They left him there and walked down the streets merrily. Then a thought popped in Alibaba's head, lighting an imaginary bulb on her head.

"Hey Aladdin, let me treat you to something to eat since you helped me out earlier."

She didn't really want to feel indebted to someone else; even if he is just a kid. That sort of feeling made her stomach churn.

"Really?!" His eyes was practically shining, hands clasped together out of habit. (_AN: I'm thinking he had a past of begging since he didn't know how to earn money._)

"Sure. No biggie; I would love to have some company anyways." She said.

They continued chatting until they reached her home. It was a beige, rectangular house with a flat roof and a small porch out front. A palm tree stood a few meters away from the porch and bend slightly toward the right, shading the front. The front yard was nothing but sandy dirt and small patches of desert shrub here and there. Well, at least there is a stone pathway leading to the porch. Alibaba walked up to the door, unlocked it, and pushed it open; the hinges made a creaking sound as if it's old and rusty. She walked in, looked around and allowed the familiar atmosphere overwhelm her senses. It almost felt surreal, the attack of the desert flower and Pig almost forgotten. She came out of her trance-like state when she remembered about her little guest. Stepping to the side, she gestured Aladdin to come in.

"Welcome to my little humble abode" she said.

Walking in, Aladdin's eyes darted around the small, cozy living room.

**It's not fancy like other homes, but quite nice I should say.** He sat down on one of the benches in the center of the room while Alibaba went into the kitchen. She poked her head out the second she disappeared into the next room.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay?"

Aladdin nodded. She started towards the cabinets, taking out the ingredients and started cooking. Hearing the sizzling, Aladdin took that as a signal to explore the house. He found a few paintings hanging on the walls of the hall, the pale blue-and-green color scheme of the bathroom, and the simplicity of his host's bedroom. The bed was positioned at the right side, facing the left. There was a medium sized window installed in the middle of the opposite wall from where the door is. The curtains were tied back to let the sunlight in and by the direction where it was coming in, it was sometime in the afternoon.

"Aladdin, food is ready!" Alibaba yelled.

Said person snapped out of his thoughts and ran into the kitchen. He met the smell of food on the table and sat down on a chair. He picked up a spoon full of rice and bits of chicken and took the first bite. He savored it, swallowed, and continues eating. In all his life, he had never tasted such 'gourmet' food before _(yeah, probably because he only ate raw fruits and vegetables while traveling)_.

"This taste so good!" He said.

"Thanks. I usually live alone here and therefore I don't get many compliments."

She plays with her food, pushing the meat over to the left and the rice to the right. Silence filled the room, except for the kid's chewing and silent gulps. He looked over to her and noticed that she didn't eat any of it. He began to worry.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" He asked.

In response, she sighed.

"I think I lost my appetite. You can eat mine if you want more."

She pushes her plate towards the center of the table. Aladdin shook his head slightly and said, "No thanks, but I'm full now. Even if I'm not, I can't eat yours. It's not proper table manners. I wouldn't want my friend to starve too."

**When did he learn manners? He didn't show any back when we were still traveling. This kid's messed up. **

But what caught most of her attention was the kid mentioning that she was his friend. Her curiosity then got the better of her.

"Say, Aladdin. Why did you call me your friend all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Well since you invited me here to your house, I thought that…umm…I was your friend."

Alibaba looked shocked for a moment at what he just said. She started laughing, holding her stomach tightly like she was about to lose it. Her laughter then went down to stifled giggles.

"What's so funny about it?" he pouted and puffed up his cheeks to hide his tint of blush from embarrassment.

**Oh geez, he's way too innocent and cute. **Alibaba thought as she smiled at him.

"Listen kid, this world doesn't go by your ideas; it's way different than you think it is. But I will take that little offer of yours being a friend. It's getting lonely here anyways."

Aladdin smiled at her, and then he remembered something important. He almost forgot the reason why he's here in the city.

"Oh, by the way, do you happen to know any dungeons here?" He asked.

"Yeah, there is one in the east side of the city. But why do you need to go there? It's not like a kid could survive in it. It's way too dangerous."

"I need to find some of Uugo-kun's friends, so that he won't be such a shy guy; especially around girls."

Alibaba's question mark appears on her face.

"Who's Uugo-kun?"

"He's my friend, but you people seem to call him a Djinn."

She stared at him in a "are you serious" face and her mind went blank. Why did he just say he has a Djinn as a friend? Is that even possible? Many thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to respond. He could be lying and besides, that would be the most unimaginable thing to think of even if it is the truth, unless…

"You don't believe me, do you?" Aladdin asked. "Well, if that's the case. I can show him to you."

He produced a gold flute from his shirt. Apparently, it was tied to his neck all along but nobody paid attention to it. He breathed in and blew the flute. There was a tiny blue dot appeared on the other side of the flute, then became bigger and bigger and bigger until it formed two giant arms. They waved around slowly, as a way to say 'hello' to Aladdin. Alibaba went to a paler shade and her mouth hung open just a bit. As she came back to the world of the living, she grabbed Aladdin's blue shirt.

"What are those?!" she asked.

"Like I said, this is Uugo-kun and he's my friend." He replied with a soft smile plastered on his face.

Alibaba dropped him and he landed on his feet. She held her forehead and stabilized herself with the table's edge.

**Breathe, Ali. This is ****_just _****a kid and his friend; who is a Djinn. My life couldn't get any weirder than this right?**

"Okay." She swallowed the lump that was stuck on her throat, clearing her voice. "Let's say if I do go with you into that dungeon. What's in it for me?"

She thought she had tackled him down and mentally smirked. Oh how wrong is she. Aladdin stood for a second or two and then answered.

"Well, there's a lot of treasure down there. You could take those in exchange." He said as if it's the most obvious answer.

Alibaba then did a face palmed. **How could I forget about that? Almost every person who survived a dungeon got rich in one day! ONE SINGLE DAMN DAY!**

"Hey, you're okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah; thanks for asking." She sighed.

She has to admit one thing; the boy was smart. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. Finally, she said what Aladdin has been waiting for.

"Alright, we're going to the dungeon. But I get to lead and keep the treasure."

"Deal!" He smiled broadly.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh?" Aladdin had his hand over his face, shading him from the sun. "I didn't know it was this close. I could just walk here whenever I want to."

"I didn't say it was far, did I?" Alibaba replied. "Besides, I'm looking forward to this adventure."

They stood outside on the front steps of the dungeon. Just picture the Taj Mahal, except that it's a beige color and twice the size. Looking around, there are people doing their everyday business; selling souvenirs, weapons, food, etc. Surprisingly, to Aladdin, no one talked about the humongous building in front of them. He also noticed that Alibaba's mood made a 180 turn; a grin across her face, eyes full of resolve and determination. She looked far more eager than before, wonder what changed her mind?

"Alright, let's head towards the market. We wouldn't go in there without being prepared."

Alibaba grabbed the kid's hand and literally dragged him to the bazaar in town.

"We'll need weapons, food…."

-Meanwhile-

"My lord, my deepest apologies about your wine but it wasn't my fault, it was the driver. He and a blue haired kid destroyed the wine just for saving a measly child!" complained a specific fat ass.

**When I get my hands on them, I'll…** But his train of thought has been interrupted by a suave, yet deep voice.

"No need to beg for my forgiveness. I've already sent out my cute puppy after them."

A dark figure sits on a throne, made out of pure gold decorated with small gems on the sides. His cheek rested on his palm, elbow on the armrest, legs crossed, and a smirk smugly crawls onto his face, adorning it in every way. _(AN: okay, now that sounded weird but still makes sense I guess.)_

* * *

**Ok, I think this is longer than the last two chapters and if it's not...fudgers. If my grammar sucks, then come at me with your 'teacher' mode and force me to fix it. I will appreciate it of you do. Overall, I think I did a pretty decent job this time. Please review, follow and favorite if you will.**

**See ya next time~**


End file.
